Liar
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: No había nada más que Castiel odiara que saber que algo de lo que salía de los labios de Sucrette no era cierto. Incluso si era pequeño, odiaba que le mintiera.


Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece.

* * *

Liar

[...]

* * *

Algo anda mal, lo sabe.

¿Qué cosa?, no tiene idea.

Tal vez lo sabría si ella hubiera respondido, sin un evasivo _nada_ que dejaba en claro que mentía. Le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca y sentía un poco de miedo, francamente. Tema que le mienta en cosas pequeñas, teme que esas cosas pequeñas sean por algo más grande. Tiene miedo de que Sucrette decida que lo que siente por él no es algo parecido a un te quiero, que sea más un te tengo cariño, sonrisas, y la permanente distancia entre sus manos cuando estén solos. No besos, no escapadas a la par al club de jardinería y donde el mínimo de ojos curiosos puedan verlos.

Se da cuenta de lo inseguro que está sobre eso, pero la idea de que Sucrette le está mintiendo no se va de su cabeza.

Y la ve pasar, y se nota que está más ansiosa de lo normal. De vez en cuando mira a los lados, pero luego no puede verla más porque entra en el instituto.

 _Ella te engañará, lo sabes. ¿Por qué negarlo? Ella es como yo... pero mucho más idiota y horrible._

Frunce el ceño, no puede evitar recordar la última de las conversaciones con Debrah. El simple hecho que eso se le cruce por la mente es inquietante, ¿por qué piensa en algo que le dijo una persona que tenía todas las intenciones de dañarlo?

 _Ella jugará contigo más de lo que yo lo hice. Jugará con tus sentimientos, tu corazón, porque eres una cara bonita y un carácter del demonio. Y ahí fuera hay caras más bonitas y personalidades dulces, atrapantes, caballerosas..._

Sucrette no deja de ir de allá para acá, ha cruzado del instituto al club de jardinería, del club al gimnasio, del gimnasio al instituto y luego de nuevo al gimnasio, todo con variados minutos en medio.

Es sorprendente, en ningún momento se toma el tiempo de mirar cerca del árbol. En ningún momento lo ve.

Claramente busca a alguien y no es él.

 _... Justo lo que no eres._

Pero algo cambia la última vez que sale del instituto, una de las primeras cosas que sus grandes ojos ven parecen ser los suyos. Parece un poco nerviosa, pero de todos modos se acerca, dudando de ello una y otra vez.

En ese momento recuerda que, en realidad, se había enamorado de Sucrette por lo que era con él. En todos los momentos anteriores había parecido sincera, libre, llevándole la contraria y otras veces cayendo inocentemente en sus palabras. Se había enamorado de ella porque desde el principio no le había visto como una mala persona y se había empeñado en permanecer al lado.

También por todas las veces que había confiado en él. En él, sólo en él...

Eso porque había esperado que nunca le engañaría,

—Castiel... tengo... tengo que hablar contigo.

que nunca sería como Debrah,

—¿Te decidiste a decirme qué te pasa ya?

que a pesar de todo le querría,

—Lamento no poder haberlo dicho antes, pero es que tenía miedo de lo que me dirías.

y que nunca esperaría que cambiara por gusto de ella.

—Verás... Mi... mi padre quiere que vayas a cenar.

Se sintió ridículo. ¿En serio Debrah podía llegar hasta el fondo de su mente e implantarle un pensamiento como ese sin esfuerzo? ¿En serio él podía creer que algo así podía ser cierto?

—¿Creíste que correría?

—Es sólo que no estaba segura, ya sabes, nunca hablamos sobre eso y...

—Oye... —se detuvo cuando tomó su mano, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera seguido hablando un poco más— no vuelvas a mentirme.

Ella le miró sorprendida, pero finalmente asintió.

—No pensé que le tomarías importancia a lo de la mañana... Perdona.

—Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo, sea importante o no —no esperó a que respondiera para seguir—. Y menos a creer que correría, pensaba que me conocías.

Sucrette rió nerviosamente y apretó levemente su mano.

—L-lo siento por eso también.

—No me sirve —dijo con voz decidida.

—¿Cómo?

—Prefiero otra disculpa, un poco más interesante, tal vez...

Sucrette se sonrojó y miró a todos lados. Y antes de volver a mirarlo él alargó una mano hasta su nuca y se acercó, besándola sin dejarle opción. Minutos más tarde se alejó y volvió a apoyar la espalda en el árbol.

—Mucho mejor —afirmó con una sonrisa, riendo un poco cuando Su le dio un leve golpe en la pierna, roja y enojada.


End file.
